


The Stargazer's Field Guide to Constellations

by whatthefoucault



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, Brooklyn, Food, Food Poisoning, Gen, High School, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefoucault/pseuds/whatthefoucault
Summary: By the time Bucky happened upon him, doubled over on the front steps of the library, Steve was already as green as a plate of creamed spinach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have some teeny tiny Bucky and Steve circa 1932. Bless their little cotton socks.

By the time Bucky happened upon him, doubled over on the front steps of the library, Steve was already as green as a plate of creamed spinach.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing, punk?" asked Bucky, sitting down beside him.

"Arty Nussbaum bet me a dollar I couldn't eat this entire thing of expired pastrami," said Steve.

Bucky sighed, glancing down at the suspect brown paper-wrapped package of meat. "How much have you had, Steve?" he asked.

"I haven't started," said Steve, visibly heaving.

"How much have you had?" he asked again.

Steve stared sheepishly at the sidewalk. "About five slices," he said.

"Steve," said Bucky, placing his hand gently on Steve's shoulder, "go throw up. You don't have to do something stupid just because some wise guy bet you couldn't."

"I know, but there's a whole dollar in it for us, Buck!" protested Steve. "I was... I saw this book, it's a field guide to constellations, and your birthday's coming up, and I thought..."

Steve gave him a plaintive smile, or as best a smile he could before he was overcome by a shuddering cough. This damn kid, thought Bucky. This kid had a heart that could eclipse the Rocky Mountains. He had never been more grateful that Steve Rogers was his best friend.

"Go throw up, Stevie," admonished Bucky.

Steve harrumphed. "I coulda done it, you know," he said, as Bucky led them both to the gents'.

"Sure you can," he agreed, "but what's your mom gonna say if you've gotta go get your stomach pumped, huh? Go throw up, then I'll buy you a goddamn egg cream."

"You don't have to do that, Buck," said Steve, clasping a hand over his mouth. "Aww geez, here we go."

"Hey, maybe I just wanted an egg cream and don't want to drink alone," Bucky shrugged, as Steve heaved into the bathroom sink. Bucky rubbed soft circles into his back as Steve coughed out the last of it. "Hey, deep breaths, pal. That's it. You're okay."

"I hate Arty Nussbaum so much," groaned Steve, ducking his head under the cold running faucet for a drink of water.

Bucky knew he would never hear the end of it from his own mom, as soon as Arty's mom got onto her that Bucky socked him square in the jaw for knowing full well that Steve would never let his dare go unattempted. But it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [On tumblr!](http://whatthefoucault.tumblr.com/post/154130819366/by-the-time-bucky-happened-upon-him-doubled-over)


End file.
